


A Moonlit Wassailia

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedric is a prince, Crossover, F/M, Holiday Special, Oneshot for now, Role Swap AU, Snow, Sofia a sorceress, To Be Continued, Wassailia gift exchange, Winter, but will become more romantic later, canon divergent AU on the Tangled side, more on the friendship side for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric accompanies Sofia for an errand to the magic shop before Wassailia. Meanwhile, Varian pays a visit to a friend.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, cassarian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Moonlit Wassailia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DG_DarkFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_DarkFantasy/gifts).



> Hello everyone, Merry Christmas/Happy Wassailia! I hope you're having a lovely day. I'm here with another Cedfia story, and a bit of Cassarian as well. This was written for my secret gifted DG DarkFantasy, as part of a Wassailia gift exchange.
> 
> Just to give a little backdrop, this takes place in an alternate universe where Cedric is prince of Enchancia, and Sofia is a sorceress. There are also a few other changes to the STF universe, but those will be explored later.
> 
> As for the Tangled side of things. The story is the same up until 'Cassandra's Revenge', whereupon it starts deviating from canon. One of which being that the eclipse hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Oh and Sofia is 18, and Varian is about 21.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was beautiful winter day in the Kingdom of Enchancia. The ground outside covered in a thick white blanket of fresh snow, which had fallen the previous night. All around the joyous feelings of peace and goodwill associated with the holidays seemed to radiate from every soul within the castle.

Everyone that is, except Cedric. Who seemed completely unaffected, save for a mild annoyance, by the so called Wassailia spirit.

Prince Cedric to be more exact. The only son of King Goodwyn, and heir to the throne. Though at this point in his life, he probably should have already taken over his father's position by now. But, Goodwyn remained in power still. Evidently taking his sweet time in relinquishing the rule down to his son

...and Cedric knew exactly why.

Indeed the prince was completely and painfully aware of what his father, and the whole kingdom (if the whispered rumors were any indication), thought of him.

No matter. He would be king one day soon enough; and then he'd show them! Show them... Show them what...exactly?...

Well, it was no concern to him at the moment. In the meantime, he would continue on as the Crown Prince. Shadowing his father as he learned the ways of running a kingdom. Or at least that was probably what he should have been doing. Unfortunately, Goodwyn had a rather bad habit of keeping his son out of important matters. Continuously insisting that Cedric "Wasn't ready yet."

So the prince decided to pursue his royal training independently. Thus it was that he often spent his days within the castle library. Learning of his and other kingdoms from the texts within. A task he found frightfully dull, craving a more hands on learning approach. But he nevertheless attended to it dutifully.

Except for today. Today he just couldn't bring himself to do any studying. Perhaps it was all the hustle and bustle as the castle prepared for the holidays distracting him. But more likely, it was because his mood had been considerably soured by the knowledge that once again his father had attended to an important meeting without him.

Unable to focus as he seethed with that knowledge, he instead stood by the window. Glaring down at all the good cheer he felt unable to experience himself.

"Prince Cedric."

He paused in his brooding. A crooked grin starting on his face in spite of himself as he turned to the voice.

"Miss Sofia."

Sofia Balthazar, Apprentice Sorceress, had arrived at the caste about a year and a half ago to begin tutelage under their current royal sorcerer, Aurelius the August; showing great talent and enthusiasm for the magical arts. She also possessed a cheerful and optimistic personality which Cedric normally would find annoying, and initially did. But he supposed over time it had grown on him. Especially since the sorceress in training had a habit of visiting him in the library often.

Her face seemed to light up at the sight of him. But quickly dimmed as she took notice of his own downcast demeanor. "Is everything alright my lord?"

"Oh! Everything is just perfectly jolly as you can tell from all the happy faces," he forced through gritted teeth and a false smile. Gesturing to some maids as they passed by.

She frowned, eyeing him with concern, "You don't seem very happy though, my lord."

He scoffed, folding his arms. "Yes well, forgive me if I don't exactly see the point in being so merry just because of some silly winter holiday."

She took a place beside him, staring out at the snow just as he was. She had a hunch as to the real reason he was so upset. Having heard the news of Goodwyn's visit to deal with some important matters in Zumaria; and by the look of things he had not invited Cedric to attend.

Though she knew it was not her place to criticize how King Goodwyn handled Enchancia's affairs, it still seemed strange to her that his heir would be left out of such things. More importantly though, it bothered her to see how upset it always made Cedric.

She hummed in thought. Staring at the ground outside as she pondered what she might do to help.

"Master Aurelius asked me to stop by the village to get some potion ingredients," she said at last. He looked, finally noticing the satchel she had slung over her shoulder.

"Would you like to join me, my lord?" she asked, blue eyes pleading sweetly up at him. Maybe getting out for a bit would cheer him up a little.

He blinked, both shocked and amused by such a bold invitation from a servant. But then again, he'd noticed Sofia never had any qualms with those social barriers, at least when it came to him. But it was an attitude he found oddly refreshing. To be treated like an equal, as opposed to the the false show of respect given to him by her fellow servants. Not to mention the barely hidden derision his peers held for him.

He let out a long sigh through his nose and shrugged. "Oh, why not." He had nothing better to do after all.

"Great!" her expression regaining that familiar glow as she took his hand. "Come on!"  
————-

He managed to curb her enthusiasm long enough to allow himself to change into something more suitable. When he met her again outside, he noticed that her usual sorceress robe appeared a little heavier than normal, and now boasted a white fur trim. Whether she had changed into a different one, or utilized magic to alter her original, he did not know.

They settled into a coach and headed to the village of Dunwiddie, where they would retrieve her supplies. The journey wasn't that far from the castle, one could even walk if they needed; and perhaps Sofia may have done that if she'd gone alone. But Prince Cedric wouldn't allow a lady, no matter her ranking, to trudge through the snow in such cold weather. Not to mention he wasn't too keen on doing so himself. So into the carriage they went.

The pair arrived at their destination shortly after. Cedric commanding his coachman to wait for them until they were ready to return.

"Well, where to now?" he asked. Looking around curiously, as he wondered where a magic shop might be in such a town.

"Come on," making her way to a trail leading into the forest beyond. "It's just a little ways past the village."

" _Past_ the village?" he gaped wide, before giving a frustrated groan and pouting. "Then what was the point of stopping _at_ the village?"

"Because, the coach won't be able to go through this way," she explained with a smile. Continuing on down the path as if expecting him to follow. He grumbled in complaint but did so anyway, arms folded across his chest to stave off the cold.

As they strolled down the path, he had to admit she was right. There was no way this narrow pass would allow for a coach to squeeze through; and as he observed the thick branches overhead, he could tell a flying coach would be hard pressed to find any clearance for landing either.

One may have been able to ride a horse in, but given that the prince wasn't much of a rider; and he had no idea of Sofia's skill either, he supposed walking was the better option after all.

It was a nice walk at least. Not too long, but just enough to give him time to enjoy the beauty and serenity of the area. Pristine snow, sparkling as though inlaid with tiny diamonds, covered nearlyvevery inch of the ground; and an odd yet tranquil feeling seemed to be cast into the area. As though it possesed a little magic all it's own.

Sofia noticed the way her prince's features relaxed as he looked around. A smile on her face to see him looking so content.

At last the path opened into small a clearing. Where a small hut sat, planted in the center.

Cedric took note of the sign hanging over the door, written in some unknown to him language, and followed Sofia inside. Flinching for a moment when he realized the interior was much bigger than it's outer appearance would suggest. Likely thanks to magic it specialized in.

He took some time to browse at the odd trinkets and baubles in the shop, as Sofia made her necessary purchases. After gazing with mild interest at a few wands, he noticed a selection of books on a shelf in the corner. Curiosity aroused, he glanced over a few of the covers before finding a blue bound tome entitled, _Magical Artifacts of the known Kingdoms and Their Legends._

Intrigued, he picked it up and began leafing through the pages, quickly becoming engrossed. It's contents eliciting an excitement in him he hadn't felt since his boyhood.

He must have gotten quite into it. Because he hardly noticed Sofia walking towards him until she alerted him to her presence with a soft.

"Prince Cedric?"

The man let out a loud gasp. Snapping the book shut before glaring at her pointedly. "Sofia! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I was just done with my shopping." Gesturing to the now full satchel.

"Oh... right," His eyes gazing down once more at the book longingly, before returning it to it's place with a sigh.

"Well, let's return home shall we." Striding purposefully out the door, as she followed behind.  
————-

Their trek back to the village was livelier than the one in. The two of them speaking of their plans for the upcoming holiday. It was a simple enough conversation, though perhaps a bit improper considering their ranking. Especially given that Sofia had been the one to initiate it.

Cedric didn't mind though. The young sorceress never made him feel uncomfortable or belittled. So he found, opening up to her to be no trouble at all.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt however when Sofia let out a soft gasp. Something catching her eye along the side of the road.

"What is it?" he asked, as she hurried over. Kneeling to retrieve it off the snowy ground, before running back to show him.

It was a flower. He blinked rapidly, hardly believing his eyes as he stared at the bloom. Whose lavender petals appeared to be encased in a silvery ethereal glow.

"It's an Ice Lily," she explained proudly "They're magical flowers that can grow in the snow. Master Aurelius told me about them, but he says no one has seen any for years."

That was true. Cedric certainly had never seen them before. At least not that he could remember.

She admired the treasured flower for a moment, then held it out to him with a smile.

"Here,"

He hesitated for a beat, but received it. His eyes appreciating the beauty of such a rare find as he examined it further.

"Thank you," Placing it in the pocket of his jacket, the flower sticking out like an ornate pin.

They continued onward, chatting lightly with one another until they found themselves back in the village. Where Cedric caught sight of the coach still waiting for them. He shivered as a cold breeze blew by, finding himself now very interested in the warmth of the coach, and castle.

"Come on, let's go home,"

She nodded in agreement, following him towards the vehicle. But just as they arrived she suddenly let out a "Oh! I have to go get something!"

"What?!" But his protest fell on deaf ears as she bolted out of sight and further into the village. He sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. Before leaning against the coach to wait for her return.

She came back five minutes later, with a paper bag in hand. Her face mildly startled when she saw him still outside waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait out here for me."

The man gaped, suddenly realizing his foolishness. Why had he waited out in the cold for her, when he could have done so within the confines of the warm(or at least warmer) coach?

He shook his head grumbling, "Never you mind it. Just come along already," he ordered. Helping her inside, as was the princely thing to do.

Shutting the door, he gave his command and with a flick of the reigns they were on their way home again.

He shivered once more. Rubbing his hands together and blowing into them to stave off the chill. "What was so important anyway?" he asked. Watching as the young sorceress cradle the new bag on her lap reverently.

She grinned at him, opening it up and reaching inside. A warm sweet scent emanating from it as she pulled out a large cookie. Decorated in Wassailia theme.

"A cookie?" he grimaced.

"I saw them at the bakery when I came by the other day and wanted to try them." Reaching her other hand in she pulled out a second one.

"For you," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, thank you," taking it from her grasp and attempting to take a bite.

"Wait!" He flinched as she halted him. Reaching into her pocket to pull out her wand.

 _"Hot Chocolatia! Manifestia!"_ she chanted. Two mugs of hot chocolate topped with cinnamon whipped cream poofing into existence before them.

Cedric received his, watching for a moment as Sofia sipped her own happily. Before taking a drink himself. A contented smile finding it's way onto his face as the rich sweet liquid warmed him from the inside out.

"Mmm," he hummed in delight. "Delicious."

"I'm glad," she beamed.

Finally enjoying a bite of the cookie. He noted it had a mild sweet flavor, that went nicely with the bittersweetness of the chocolate.

"Although," he murmured after swallowing. "Perhaps you may have conjured the cookies as well."

She shrugged, "Maybe...but sometimes I think the non-magic ones taste better."

Well he supposed he couldn't disagree with her there. Taking another taste of the confection. A lightness coming over him as he savored it.

Though he mused that his good feelings probably had less to do with the sweets, and more with who he was sharing them with.  
———

The holiday preparations flew by in their usual merriment. Until at long last Wassailia arrived and with it a visit from Cedric's sister, Cordelia, and his niece Calista.

The family reunion, was met with mixed reactions of enthusiasm and reservation. Cedric holding back a bitterness, as King Goodwyn cheerfully interacted with his daughter. Who was well known to be his favorite child.

Nevertheless it was a pleasant enough visit. The royal family behaving amicably to each other. Enjoying their Wassailia feast, and the exchanging of gifts as they lit the candle.

"Prince Cedric," he looked to see Sofia standing before him. Her and Aurelius having joined them this evening for a magic show. A wrapped gift in her hand, which she presented to him with a glowing smile.

"Happy Wassailia,"

He accepted the offer, and undid the wrapping. His eyes softening in awe as he saw what was inside.

"This is..."

"You seemed really interested in that the other day. So I thought you might like to have it."

It was the same book on magical artifacts that had caught his eye when he'd accompanied her to the magic shop. His mouth hung slightly open in awe, as he ran a hand gently over the cover.

"Do you like to learn about magic, Prince Cedric?"

He laughed, "Well, I was fond of the classes they had at RPA when I was a boy. Though I didn't have much desire to pursue it beyond that."

That was a lie. In reality he'd really wanted to learn magic further. But a certain incident persuaded him, or rather his father, otherwise...

He tried to brush it off though. "Besides, magic isn't really something a prince does. So even if my feelings have changed since then. It would be rather ridiculous if I tried to pursue it now don't you think." Laughing at the notion with a tone that sounded more bitter than he intended. Though it probably more truthfully expressed his feelings.

"I don't think so!" she blurted. Startling him out of his thoughts. They both flinched, and he stared at her curiously as she looked away shyly. As though realizing she'd probably spoken out of turn.

"Um that is I..." she sighed. A somber look coming over her face as she gently clutched the amulet she wore faithfully. "I think anyone should be able to learn magic if they want...No matter what..."

He wondered at her words. Despite her cheerful personality, he knew her mind wasn't carefree or shallow. No, she ran far deeper than that. It was one of the things he liked about her. Though he knew little of her life before her arrival at the castle.

Hoping to ease her tension he smirked playfully. Answering her spoken musings. "Oh really? And if your prince was interested in some private magic lessons. Would you be willing to oblige me miss sorceress?"

Her eyes widened like a deer caught in a hunter's gaze; and was that a blush on her face? "Oh um..well..." she stammered uncharacteristically. "I...I suppose I could...But I'd have to arrange things with Master Aurelius first.."

He was about to say that he'd only been joking. But stopped himself as he considered the option. Actually, learning magic again did sound very nice.

Speaking of which, gazing back at the book in his hands. Surely such a work must be a valuable asset to a sorcerer, and would have been much better served in her or Aurelius' possession. Yet she was giving it to him, all because she thought he'd appreciate it.

"Thank you, for this."

She came out of her fretting and upon registering his gratitude gave him a sweet smile. Her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "You're welcome, Prince Cedric"

He returned a soft smile of his own, and reached into his pocket. "I have a gift for you as well, Sofia."

Pretty blue eyes blinked at him, "For me?"

Nodding he handed her a small wrapped box. "Happy Wassailia."

She took the gift reverently, carefully undoing the exquisite wrapping and letting out a soft gasp when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, It's beautiful!" in her hand was a comb, fashioned into the image of an ice lily. The petals crafted of amethyst, with silver lining their edges, and a trio of diamonds adorning the center.

He'd had that made for her not long after their little trip together. It wasn't too unusual for the royal family to give small trinkets to staff they were particularly fond of; and given that Sofia had always been so diligent in getting a lovely, meaningful present for him. Even during that first Wassailia when he'd barely known her. He thought it only appropriate to return the favor.

Besides, one usually gave gifts to friends; and Sofia was his friend, or at least the closest he'd ever had to one.

"I thought you'd like it," he grinned proudly. "Now let's see how it looks." Gently taking it from her grasp, he fastened it into her auburn locks. The jewels sparkling as they caught the light from the candles.

He nodded in satisfaction, "It suits you."

Blue eyes shined up at him, and an odd warm feeling started to well up in him at the sight. It lasted for only a moment, before Sofia's gaze drifted towards the windows.

"Oh look! It's snowing." she cried. Sure enough, flakes of powdery snow were gently drifting down. Silhoutted by the moonlight.

"I love it when it snows on Wassailia," she exclaimed. Casting him a joyful look as they admired the beautiful scene.

"Well, so do I." he smiled gently.  
—————

Far away, in the Kingdom of Corona, a lone figure traveled under the cloak of night. The clouds were cast over the land, shielding the light of the moon. But that was no issue with the staff of chemical lights he always kept at the ready.

Besides, the moonlight wasn't exactly seen as a great comfort in these parts.

It had been nearly four years since Rapunzel had faced Cassandra in her fortress of black rocks, and freed him. In the resulting clash the great tower had been destroyed, and Cassandra along with it.

Or at least, that was what everyone believed...

Varian paused a moment, checking his surroundings as he came across the secret entrance. Shards of the supernatural black rocks still littering the ground to where Gothel's tower and Cassandra's fortress had once resided.

But now in their place was a dark cave. Created of the same material.

He felt a little bad, keeping this secret from Rapunzel at least. Who after these years still mourned the loss of her best friend. However, the combined trauma of such an event, as well as her many years of imprisonment, had forever tainted this place in the sun princess's mind. So that she had no desire to ever return to it.

Varian, on the other hand, had been drawn to it by a strange almost morbid curiosity. A certain bittersweetness that enticed him to truly behold the fate of one that had treaded the same dark path as himself, yet had not been saved.

And that's where he found her...

The soft glow of blue light greeted him within the expanse of darkness, as he carefully found his way to the center. Where in stood Cassandra, very much alive, yet hidden within the dark confines of the earth. Her back turned to him, with no indication that she noticed him.

He swallowed, approaching with caution. Though she'd allowed his visits before, he knew it wise to tread lightly whilst in her domain.

He approaced further, now able to catch a glimpse of her profile. Gaze looking forward in a neutral expression. Her hair was longer, and she was paler than he remembered, as well as a little thinner perhaps. Though it was hard to tell in the darkness of the cave with only the light of the moonstone and his staff to guide them.

"Cassandra?..." he started, and she finally turned. Acknowledging his presence with a perplexed grimace.

"Hey," he tried with an awkward smile, and wave. "Long time no see."

A couple months actually. Work at the castle keeping him tied up, and little chances to sneak away, preventing him from visiting her.

She didn't respond, and an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"I...I hope you've been alright." Staring at the ground for a moment as he recalled the loneliness of her absence back home. In a way, it almost felt like talking to a friend long dead when they shared these meetings. "I really miss you, and so does everyone else..."

He saw her wince at that last part, but she didn't lash out. Still, opting to tread carefully, he made no more mention of the matter.

Their time together was spent mostly with moments of silence interspersed with Varian talking about his life at the castle. He relaxed more over time. Speaking as though having a casual conversation with a friend, and not a capital criminal presumed dead, but actually in hiding.

As he did, Cassandra's own thoughts turned distantly to that first visit long ago. When she had emerged gasping from the rubble of her ruined tower. Only to see him staring straight at her. His blue eyes wide with shock.

Immediately upon regaining his faculties, he'd taken off as fast as his legs would carry him. She tried to stop him by summoning the power of the black rocks. But found herself too weak to utilize them properly, or even escape to a new location. So she remained there. Healing from her injuries as best she could, while preparing for what she assumed would be an attack in her weakened state.

But when Varian appeared the following day. To her surprise he brought only himself...

And that was how it had been ever since. Just Varian, visiting her at interspersed moments throughout the years.

Honestly, she should have chased him away long ago. Scare him so bad he'd never dream of coming back, and yet... she didn't. Though she'd never admit it, she actually enjoyed his visits. She was...incredibly lonely. With only the moonstone and her mysterious guide to keep her company throughout these years; and neither of them were exactly a warm presence.

Not that she needed anything like that any more...but still...

So she _tolerated_ his company. Allowing him to visit every now and then and talk of things. Telling herself it was just in the hopes of gleaning useful information from him. Though she'd learned long ago that he was always careful to keep his topics on personal affairs.

As for herself she remained mostly distant during their visits, or at least she tried to. Though sometimes she would drop her dark demeanor, and the two would share a moment; and even now, she could feel herself slowly becoming more at ease with him.

But, by and by, Varian felt his time was getting short. Despite his desires, he didn't want to stick around too long. Least suspicion about his absence be aroused. Worried what may happen to Cassandra if she were ever discovered.

"Well, I better head home," he sighed.

He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a "Varian,"

Turning he saw her facing him now. "Here," she announced, tossing him the satchel he'd nearly left without.

"Oh right," he laughed nervously, fumbling to catch it. She rolled her eyes in a manner that was so like their first meeting, that for a moment he nearly forgot all the horrible things that had happened between them since then.

"Well," he sighed, as reality came crashing back. "I'll see you around then..."

She made no response, but watched as he left. Her expression slowly softening, as the emptiness she'd grown accustomed to started to sting once more. The only friend she had left, now gone again...

She scowled. Fists clenching as a ring of black rocks sprouted up around her feet. The moonstone glowing bright in response to her anger. This was ridiculos! What need had she of friends so long as she had this power!?

A small yet harsh cough suddenly escaped her, and she flinched a moment at it before sneering in dissatisfaction. Aware that her power meant nothing. So long as _she_ still held the Sundrop...

"Oh don't you fret Cassandra," a voice soothed. Her tone sweet, and almost mocking. "You'll be able to take from Rapunzel what is rightfully yours."

"Yeah?...” she scoffed, growing impatient with her unnamed guide. "When?"

"Soon," came the eternal reply...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it leans a little more on the friendship side for both of them. But as you can probably tell, I would like to expand on this story, and their relationships, at a later date. Make it a full blown crossover. I have an idea of where I want the plot to go, but I'm still planning it out. Also, as most of my regular readers know, I already have some other WIPs demanding my attention. So in the meantime, just please enjoy this oneshot/prologue/first chapter.


End file.
